The Quad Wizard Wrestling Tornament
by Severus Salazar Snape
Summary: We all remember the TriWizard Tournment in Harry's 4th year but this is the QuadWizard Wrestling Tournament. 4 schools participate in this tournament. Hogwarts in Britian, The Dungeon in Canada, La Raza in Mexico, and the Casket from America. These Magica


The Quad-Wizard Wrestling Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the WWE

Author's Note: This is a Harry Potter/WWE crossover of sorts.

Summery: We all remember the Tri-Wizard Tournment in Harry's 4th year but this is the Quad-Wizard Wrestling Tournament. 4 schools participate in this tournament. Hogwarts in Britian, The Dungeon in Canada, La Raza in Mexico, and the Casket from America. These Magical Wrestling schools compete in the same way as the tri-wizard. Set in the trio's seventh year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Four Schools

It was the Start of Term Feast at Hogwarts on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and they had just finish a particularly good feast. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood for his start of term speach.

"It is with greatest regret that inform you there will be no Quiddich this year." he said. Harry sighed.

"What's the reason this time?"

"We will host another legendary event similar to the tri-wizard tournament."

"Well I'm not entering, not after the tri-wizard." Harry said.

"This is the Quad-wizard, Wrestling Tornament."

"BRILLIANT!" Ron yelled.

"Well thank you for that Mr. Weasley. Four school participate in this tornament so let me introduce them. From Calgary, Alberta Canada please welcome the students of The Dungeon and their Headmaster Stu Hart." O' Canada played as a group of boys came in carrying the national flag. Ron reconized this. This school sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Magical Wrestling Schools. Look there's Bret Hart, the one with the mirrired glasses, and Chris Jericho, the one with the long blonde hair, and, Bloody holy hell that boy next to the Headmaster, that's, that's..."

"Chris Benoit." Harry finished.

"How.." Ron said.

"I've actually read about this stuff." he replied.

"This is Brilliant." Lee Jordan said. They looked around. Fred, George and Lee were sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Mum conviced us to taken NEWTs so we're in seventh year agian." George said.

"And I skipped 'em." Lee said.

"It was worth coming back for this." Fred said.

"And Now," Dumbledore said. "From Cuidid Juarez, Mexico,La Raza! And their High Master, Gory Guerrero."

_"Viva La Raza!" _music played

"No way." Fred said. In came three boys, their Headmaster behind them. One was really short and a mask covered his face. The second had a wide smile and his face and had an arm drapped over the masked boy and the other. The third boylooked alot like the second and had the same smile. Fred and George waved to them.

"You know them?" Ron said.

"Yeah you remember them, Rey Mysterio and Chavo and Eddie Guerrero, remember?" George said. The three boys came over and sat with them.

"Hey Fred, we finally meet, face to face." Eddie said, shaking his hand.

"Hey Eddie," George said, shaking his hand as well.

"Pulled off any great pranks?" Chavo asked.

"Actually we own a joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Weezies." Fred said.

"Awesome." Rey said. Dumbledore waved for silence.

"Now our last school, from Hustin,Texas United States, The Casket." Music that chilled everyone to the bone played and a man walked in slowly, his students behind him. He wore a black duster and leater trenchcoat. Rey saw one of the boys behind him and tried to get up but Eddie pushed him down.

"Cool it Rey." he said. The boy smirked at Rey and struck a pose, his arms outstretched.

"You can't beat the legend killer, you little carity case." he mouthed.

"Bastardo!" Rey yelled. The boy turn to him once more.

"Ah, little Rey, you don't even deserve to be concidered as a Champion, though as there are only three of you and there are two champions per school, you have a very good chance. Not that you'll last very long if you are chosen." He got a punch in the jaw but it wasn't from Rey. Eddie had jumped up and slamed a hard right hook into his jaw.

"Shut it Orton if you want to keep your teeth." he snarled. "Legend killer my ass, you can't even defeat your own headmaster and you can't graduate till you do. Then agian not many have ever beaten The Undertaker anyway." he taunted. He sat down once more and left the other Casket students collect their pitiful classmate.

"Now let me introduce," Dumbledore said, as though nothing happend."Our annoucer, G.." he was cut off and a voice sounded.

"I am an astonishing 5 time winner of witch Weekly's most charming smile award, I am an honorary member of The Dark. Force. Defence. League. Gilderoooooy Lockhaaaart. Lockhaaarrt." Gilderoy Lockhart walked into the room and all of the Hogwarts students, 6th year and up and those who had heard what he was like as a teacher groaned.

"That brainless git is back?" Ron moaned.

"I see he's got his memory back." Harry said unenthusiasticly.

"Just what we need." Ginny said.

"This is going to be a long year." Fred said.

"You said it, but this time we can enter Fred." George said.

"Yeah, we all can, we're all seventh years." Harry said. "And Ginny's old enough."

"Maybe it won't be so bad, and the five of us," said Fred, refering to themselves, the Guerreros, and Rey."Are going to be able to reak so much hevok." They all laughed.

"So where are you guys stayin'" Harry asked the La Raza boys.

"With you, Head said we stay with whatever table we sit at." Rey said.

"Awesome!" Fred exclaimed. "You'll be in Gryffindor Tower with us then."

"Wait, I forgot, who's Head Boy and Girl this year?" George asked.

"Me and Hermione," Harry said.

"Well that was a no brainer." Fred said.

"Yeah well we thought he'd be prefect but he wasn't, I wanted to check." Dumbledore stood agian.

"Off to bed, all of you." They stood and made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

AN: It will get really funny soon, I promise


End file.
